


Freckles of Love

by Kiki_22, tfw_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean, Castiel in the Bunker, Dean Has Self-Esteem Issues, Dean learns to deal with feelings, First Kiss, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiki_22/pseuds/Kiki_22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas
Summary: When Castiel gets injured on a hunt Dean starts to realise how important the angel is to him, and how he wants their relationship to progress. Sam helps them sort their shit out.





	

For once there was no apocalypse, or apocalypse size threat hanging over them. Just monster-of-the-week type problems to deal with, and it felt…well, not good exactly, but normal, safe. Also, to Dean’s absolute delight – although he wasn’t ready to admit it any time soon – Cas was now living in the bunker. He had appeared one day, looking unhappy and distracted and instead of giving them some useful information or ask if he could be of help he had wandered aimlessly throughout the bunker, remarking on the rooms and how much space there was. And when he wasn’t doing that he hovered around Sam and Dean – well, mostly Dean – saying very little, but looking as if he wanted to.

It took a couple of days, but Sam eventually realised that Cas wasn’t leaving like he usually did; that he was suddenly always there, but he seemed restless. He took Dean to one side and pointed to Cas.

"Dean, I think something’s up with Cas" he said.

"He seems fine to me" Dean said, unconvincingly.

"Dude, he’s restless, fidgety. You should go and speak to him. Find out what’s wrong," said Sam.

"You speak to him. You’re the one who likes to talk about feelings."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean! You know which one of us Cas would rather talk to, and it isn’t me. Besides, you have a ‘more profound bond." Sam did the air quotes to emphasise his point.

Dean begrudgingly accepted that Sam was right, and went over to sit next to Cas on the couch. Funny, Dean hadn’t noticed, but Cas was staring at the TV, and it wasn’t switched on. Maybe Sam was right… ok, he _was_ right.

"Hey Cas, buddy" Dean said, feeling incredibly awkward all of a sudden. "Are you ok?"

"Hello Dean" said Cas, as he stared at him. "I’m fine."

"You don’t seem fine Cas" Dean said. He could see that Cas was lying, and he resolved there and then that he would not give up until he had found out the truth.

"It is not of import Dean."

"Cas, man, you have to work with me here. What is it? Have you pissed off some angels… demons?"

"I-I," he stuttered. Was Castiel, angel of the freaking Lord nervous?

"I wanted to ask if I could stay here in the bunker. With you… and Sam."

"Of course Cas. You’re always welcome here."

"I meant stay. As in have my own room…"

_Oh._

"Oh" said Dean, finally understanding. Then turning to Sam, he shouted "we need to clean up one of the bedrooms for Cas. He’s staying."

He turned back to Cas, who was wearing a smile that Dean had never seen before. "Thank you Dean" he said, "this makes me very happy."

Well, if it made his angel… no, _their_ angel happy, then Dean was too.

The three of them spent the next few days identifying the nicest room, then making it into the best angel bedroom – that’s what Dean called it, anyway – that had ever existed.

As it had turned out, angels got bored and lonely too when they didn’t have any huge threats to deal with and no-one to interact with.

The three of them fell into an easy life together; Dean loved to cook, and he challenged himself to find things for Cas to eat that didn’t taste like molecules. He also showed Cas as many important (to Dean anyway) films and TV shows so that he could ‘understand that reference’. It was an added bonus when Cas found something funny, because his laugh was infectious.

Sam and Cas got on very well, and actually enjoyed researching and nerdy stuff like that together. And if these new living arrangements meant that Dean got to spend quality time with his very attractive best friend… _wait, what?_ Er… buddy, then that was awesome.

 

* * *

 

They were hunting what they thought was a vengeful spirit, which had been terrorising a family in Edmond, Kansas; a little over an hours’ drive from the bunker. Unfortunately, it turned out that it was a small group of rogue angels who were after Cas and had deliberately made it look as if it was a spirit. Two of the angels grabbed Sam and Dean, and the others attacked Cas with a considerable amount of force.

Sam and Dean were able to fight off and deal with their captors quickly, but by the time they reached Cas he had some pretty nasty injuries. While Sam dispensed with the last surviving angel Dean knelt down next to Cas and tenderly pulled him up so that he was holding the wounded angel in his arms.

"Cas! Cas, no. Come on," he shouted at the unresponsive angel.

He gently shook Cas then, who opened his eyes groggily and attempted a smile.

"Cas, you have to heal yourself" urged Dean, starting to sound desperate.

A white light shone from Cas, as his wounds began to disappear. Dean almost relaxed, but he quickly realised that something was still wrong. The angel was limp in his arms, and no matter how much he shook him he did not wake up.

Dean gave his keys to Sam and told him to drive, while he cradled Cas in his lap. He might even have prayed a little, just in case.

When they arrived back at the bunker Sam tried to take Cas from Dean, but that was absolutely not happening. Dean brought the unconscious angel to his room, and laid him on the bed.

Before Sam could say anything he said "I want Cas in my room so that I can look after him."

"That’s a good idea Dean" Sam responded. "Call me if you need any help."

Dean didn’t reply, but Sam was pretty sure he heard him whispering "please, please wake up Cas" as he walked away.

 

* * *

 

 

_Day one_

This was very difficult for Dean; he did not handle this kind of situation well at all. He needed to be able to do something to help Cas, instead of just watch over him and wait for him to wake up.

Sam poked his head around the door and waited to be invited in. "Hey Dean, how’s the patient?" he asked.

"No change" Dean practically growled.

"Dean, do you think you should-"

"No" Dean shouted. "I need to look after Cas."

"But, you have to look after yourself as well."

"No I don’t. I think you should leave, Sammy." Dean’s glare was so intimidating that Sam retreated without further argument.

"Son of a bitch" Dean shouted, as he grabbed the nearest thing to him – a bedside lamp – and hurled it at the wall.

He was still full of rage, so he threw a couple of other things until he calmed down a little.

Moving over to the bed, he gazed at the unmoving form of his… Cas. "C’mon Cas, wake up" he pleaded. Nothing, not even a flicker. He slumped down onto the chair and sat, watching over his patient.

 

_Day two_

Sam had tried again to get Dean to look after himself a little, and had had some success this time. Dean had agreed to eat and take a quick shower. He found himself back in his room, but with nothing to do except wait.

"Fuck this" he said, as he pulled his weapons box out from under the bed.

For the next few hours he took out every weapon he owned, took them apart, cleaned them and made sure that they were in good working order. Then, when he had finished with his own he got Sam’s and did the same with them. Sam occasionally checked in on them to make sure that in his despair his brother didn’t accidentally shoot himself, or threaten Cas with them to make him wake up.

Sadly, there was still no change.

 

_Day three_

Dean felt like he was starting to go a little crazy. What if Cas never woke up? He needed the angel more than he had ever wanted to acknowledge, and the thought that he might lose him was terrifying.

Dean had never really thought about what he wanted out of life; he was just a soldier, who was always expected to put others needs before his own. But now he was beginning to see a future that involved Sam and Cas and him, and maybe some happiness for once. If he was ever to have a relationship it would have to be with a hunter; someone who understood the life.

He sat in the chair and just really looked at Cas. He was paler than usual, but that was probably to be expected considering he was sick and hadn’t been in any sunlight since he got injured. But, Dean had to admit, he was breathtakingly attractive; even more so than Dr Sexy, who Dean had long ago accepted that he would go gay for if he got the chance.

Cas was strong, and when he went full-on angel badass mode it kind of made Dean go weak at the knees if he was honest. He also had those stunning blue eyes; a shade of blue that Dean had never seen anywhere else. And that hair, which stuck up at all angles and could be described – though not by him – as sex-hair, and the hipbones which Dean had seen a couple of times and were really sexy.  

But even more attractive than all of these things were Cas’s beautiful pink lips, which he had caught himself staring at in wonder on more than one occasion. Mostly, wondering what it would be like to kiss them.

Dean pulled himself out of his reflections, with the startling realisation that he had just admitted to himself that he was attracted to Cas. So, did this mean that he was not the 100% heterosexual male that he had always assumed himself to be? Was he… what did they call it… bi-curious?

Truthfully, yes, and Dean had always known it, but had kept it buried way, way down inside. Ever since the first time he had met Cas, and sparks had literally flown, he had felt a connection with him unlike any he had had with another man. Even Benny, who he saw as more than a brother, did not appeal to him the way Cas did.

He spent the rest of the day in contemplation, falling asleep in the chair by Cas’s side as he had done every night since the angel had been injured.

 

_Day four_

With this new acceptance of his feelings, Dean thought that he should maybe do some research about what a male on male relationship might entail, as it were. He grabbed his laptop and typed male relationships into google. There were some quite informative and helpful tips about how two men could live together happily, and how this would differ from a heterosexual relationship.

After reading a shit-ton of this stuff he began to wonder about looking up some sex stuff – for research obviously. It would help to know, right? As he started to type he heard a groaning noise, and realised that it was coming from Cas.

He slammed the laptop shut and jumped up, trying not to look like he had been caught in the act. "Hey Cas" he said gently, "how are you feeling?"

"Hello Dean." Cas’s voice sounded deeper than usual, if that was even possible. "Why am I in your bed? What’s wrong? You don’t look well Dean. Are you ok?"

"I’m fine Cas, let’s just worry about you."

"Why should you worry about me? Dean, why am I in your bed?"

"You remember the angels who attacked you?" Cas nodded. "You were badly hurt, you healed yourself, but something went wrong and you’ve been unconscious ever since. I was watching over you and it seemed the most sensible thing for you to be in my bed."

"That explains why my grace feels damaged. I must have used too much of it when I healed myself, and needed to recharge. How long was I unconscious?"

"Four days."

"You have been watching me for four days? And you call me creepy. That explains why you look unwell though Dean. I can tell you have not been looking after yourself."

"I told you, don’t worry about me. I’m fine."

Cas tried to laugh and he muttered something which sounded suspiciously like ‘bullshit’.

Dean desperately wanted to hug Cas, to show him affection but his nerve was starting to desert him now that he needed it. Their eyes locked onto each other, as had happened so many times before, and they started to engage in what Sam would describe as eye-sex. Neither of them wanted to look away, and the longer this went on the more heated the atmosphere between them became.

Cas spoke, breaking the moment. "There is something else Dean, I can sense it."

As he said these words he reached his hand out and touched Dean’s wrist. This caused a rush of thoughts and feelings to flood his mind, and he was astonished at what he saw and felt. Dean had been fantasising about him… them, together. Kissing, hugging, and _oh_ … much more than that.

"Dean-" Cas started, then hesitated as he wondered how to broach the subject. "Dean, I saw what you were thinking about before I woke up and-"

Dean looked horrified and jumped up as if he had been given an electric shock. "Cas, man. What do you think you’re doing reading people’s minds? That’s not cool man."

Dean practically ran out of the room as Cas realised the error he had made. Of course, these were just thoughts and Dean was not ready at all to act on them, or to even talk about them. Cas would have to tackle this matter with tact and sensitivity. But how?

Almost as if it was an answer to his thoughts Sam came into the room and looked at Cas with some puzzlement.

"Cas, it’s so good to see you awake" he said. "But what happened with Dean? He told me you were awake, then muttered something about needing to go for a drive. It doesn’t make any sense; he hasn’t left your side for days, and as soon as you wake up he disappears."

"I think he’s embarrassed. He had been having… thoughts about us – him and me, and I saw them. I don’t know what to do now Sam."

"Oh, that makes sense" said Sam, with a strange look on his face. "It’s been very clear to me for a long time that you have feelings for each other, but for Dean… well, it’s not as simple as it is for you."

"Because he likes women."

"Well, I think it’s obvious that he doesn’t just like women Cas. But accepting that is not so easy when you’ve been living in denial for ten years."

"Ten years?"

"Since he met you."

"Oh, I see. So what can I do about the situation?"

"You need a plan to woo Dean, and I’m going to help you."

Cas sat up slowly, and smiled. "Thank you Sam" he said. "I want to make your brother happy, not scared of his own feelings."

"Well, maybe don’t read his thoughts again. Most people aren’t comfortable with that Cas."

"I think maybe it would be easier for Dean if I am not still in his bed when he returns."

As Cas said this he got off the bed and he and Sam went to the library together. They sat down at one of the tables and for the next few hours they carried on talking and started to make notes for their plan of action. Occasionally they would stop and wonder where Dean was and if he was alright, but they didn’t try to contact him in case that made the situation worse. They knew that he would come back eventually, and they would deal with his emotional state then.

Sam decided that the best course of action was for Cas to learn all he could about Dean, and what made him happy. Cas obviously already knew that Sam was the most important thing in Dean’s life; the number of times he had sacrificed himself or put himself in harm’s way for his brother proved this. Cas also knew that Dean loved pie, the Impala (his baby), beer, and busty Asian beauties, but there was so much more to him than that.

Sam told Cas about Dean’s memories of their mother; how she would make him tomato rice soup when he was sick, and sing Hey Jude to him. That Dean always felt that he was never good enough, and that really he was a bad person, and that this came from their father. Cas was horrified when Sam told him that Dean had realised that a demon had possessed their father because the demon was nice and paid him a compliment.

Sam talked about the summer that Dean had spent in a children’s home after being caught stealing, that he learned how to cook when their father left them alone for days on end, that he was an expert at hustling pool, and that he was much smarter than he gave himself credit for. He also talked about Bobby, and how he had been a much better father than John. He had been more encouraging and they had never felt the disappointment from him that they had from John.  

After about three hours of talking they both agreed that the most important thing Cas needed to do was make Dean see that he was a good person, and deserved some happiness for once. It would not be easy, after a lifetime of self-doubt, but Cas was willing to take things slow if necessary.

Finally, well after midnight, and about five hours after Dean had rushed out of the bunker they heard the door open and his footsteps on the stairs.

Cas turned to Sam with a panicked look on his face. "What should I do Sam? Should I leave and wait for Dean to call me?"

"No, don’t do that Cas. Dean needs to see that you won’t run away because of an awkward situation" said Sam. This calmed Cas somewhat, and they waited to see what condition Dean would be in.

"Hey Sammy" called Dean, clearly drunk. "How’s my angel?"

Sam and Cas exchanged glances, and Sam sniggered a little.

"He’s fine Dean" said Sam as he walked towards his brother, "but you’re not. Please tell me you didn’t drive in that state."

"No, of course not" replied Dean, swaying slightly. "I got a cab."

Dean noticed Cas standing behind his brother then, and he suddenly looked nervous. He tried to hide this with humour. "Hey Cas" he said, "how many angels does it take to change a lightbulb?"

Cas looked completely confused by this question. "I do not understand. Why would an angel need to change a lightbulb Dean?"

"No, no, it’s a joke. The answer is… oh, I forget now, but it was very funny."

Sam burst out laughing at this, and when he had finished he said "ok guys I’m off to bed. Glad you’re ok Cas, and Dean… drink lots of water."

"Shuddup Sammy" said Dean, as he sat down heavily in one of the chairs. "M’fine."

"Don’t worry Sam, I’ll take care of Dean" said Cas, as Sam disappeared towards his room.

"C’mere Cas" said Dean. "I was so worried about you, but look at you. You’re fine."

Cas sat down in the chair next to Dean and they made eye contact. As usual, the staring went on way too long, until the air was filled with sexual tension and Cas thought he might actually suffocate. He tentatively reached out his hand to Dean’s, which was lying on the table, and brushed his fingertips. This seemed to break Dean’s concentration and he looked away, although he didn’t move his hand.

"I think I’ll go to bed now Cas" he said, almost regretfully.

"Of course Dean. I will be here in the morning, and I hope we can talk then."

"Yeah, sure" said Dean, and he went off to his room leaving Cas feeling hopeful for their future, no matter how long it would take.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Dean appeared in the kitchen much later than he normally would, looking quite hungover.

Sam chuckled at the sight and said loudly "Hey Dean, you look like you could use some nice fried food. Do you want me to fry you some eggs?"

"Bitch" said Dean, with a grimace.

"Jerk" replied Sam, without hesitation.

Cas rolled his eyes at this juvenile exchange between the two brothers, and went to the coffee machine to make some coffee for Dean. He brought the hot cup to him; Dean smiled and without thinking said "See Sammy, this is how you’re supposed to treat your loved ones."

As soon as the words had left his mouth he froze, as he realised what he had just implied. Sam took this as his cue to leave, and after making a lame excuse about having to drive somewhere immediately he left the two of them alone.

For a few moments neither Dean nor Cas said anything, they just sat and waited for the other one to speak. Eventually, Dean broke the silence.

"Cas, what you saw yesterday when you woke, it was… wrong. I’m sorry."

"No Dean, it was not wrong. Having feelings for other people is natural."

_Trust Cas to be so rational about it._

"But I-you… you’re an angel and I’m a crappy excuse for a human being."

"Dean, you are the most amazing human being I have ever met. Your soul is so bright; I was in awe when I saw it in Hell. You are loyal, kind, self-sacrificing, forgiving-"

"But I’ve made so many mistakes, hurt people, let people down-"

"If you are talking about your father then you should know that you never let him down. He put unrealistic expectations onto you, and treated you like a soldier instead of a son."

Cas realised then that Dean did not like him criticising his father like this, so before Dean got angry he added "I know that you do not like to hear criticism of John, and that is what I meant by loyal. Even though he did not always treat you well you try to focus on the good in him."

Dean blushed at this; he was not used to such praise and it made him feel strange. "Cas" he almost whispered. "You are an angel of the freaking lord, and immortal. Why would you possibly be ok with the idea of something between us?"

"Because all of Heaven wants it."

Dean looked astonished. "Really? That’s..." he tailed off.

"No Dean, I was lying."

Now Dean looked really hurt. "Why would you lie about that Cas?"

"Because you once told me that when people want something bad enough they lie."

_Oh._

"Oh" Dean said, as the implications of what Cas had said dawned on him. "You want me that bad?"

"Yes Dean. I do, more than anything else in existence."

This was a lot to process, so Dean got up and started to pace about the room. "But I’m gonna get old, and you’ll stay the same. How does that work?"

"I can let my vessel age, so we will grow old together."

Damn if that wasn’t one of the most romantic things Dean had ever heard.

"You’d do that? For me?"

Cas nodded his head and smiled, and it felt as if they had reached a level of understanding that neither of them had expected.

"So what now?" asked Dean. "Are we boyfriends? What do I tell Sammy?"

"Now, we go on a date, then we will be boyfriends. Is that ok with you?"

"Yes. More than ok."

Cas really wanted to kiss Dean at that moment, but he would wait until the date. It was the proper thing to do. Instead he asked "When can we go on our date?"

"This evening? 7 pm?"

"Yes, that will give me plenty of time to plan what we will do."

With those words Cas disappeared with a flap of wings, leaving Dean to ponder what had just happened. When had he become ok with discussing feelings, and how had Cas managed to reassure him so easily? The angel would always be somewhat of a mystery to him, but that was one of the things he loved… er, liked about him.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time 7 pm arrived Dean was practically buzzing with excitement. Luckily, Sam had returned a few hours ago and kept him distracted with research. Not that anything Dean read actually sunk in – he was much too on edge for that. But it was good to pretend though.

At 6 Dean showered and changed into his nicest jeans, and his favourite red shirt. Then he went back out to join Sam and wait. At exactly 7 Cas appeared and, holy shit, did he look good! He was wearing black jeans, a blue shirt and a leather jacket and the sight made Dean want to grab him and kiss him, even though his brother was right there in the room.

"Hey, looking good Cas" said Sam.

"Thank you, Claire helped me choose a new outfit" Cas replied to Sam. Then, turning to Dean he said "Do I look acceptable Dean?"

"Acceptable?" Dean almost choked. "You look amazing Cas, really."

The biggest smile Dean had ever seen on Cas made him look even more attractive, and if Dean had to choose a word to describe it he would have to say adorable. Just as the staring was starting to build up Sam decided that he had seen enough.

"Hey guys, stop with the eye-sex. Go now, and enjoy your date" he said.

Dean looked like he was about to start an argument with Sam so Cas quickly said "Thank you Sam. We will enjoy our date."

He gently took Dean’s hand in his and guided him to the parking garage, where baby was kept.

"So, where to?" Dean asked once they were in the car and ready to leave.

"A diner I found not too far from here" said Cas proudly. "They make the most delicious burgers."

"I’ll be the judge of that" said Dean, playfully, and they drove off with Cas giving directions.

The drive took almost an hour, during which Dean played one of his favourite tapes and sang along enthusiastically. Cas watched him affectionately – when he thought Dean wasn’t looking – and sometimes he joined in with the singing too.

They arrived at the diner, and Dean was immediately impressed with the place. The food smelled delicious, and the waiters and waitresses were friendly and welcoming. They all seemed to know Cas, which was a little puzzling, until he said "when you ask me to get you pie, where do you think I get it?"

"Well, I already know I like their pie then" Dean said, happily.

They had a lovely evening, with bacon cheeseburgers and milkshakes, followed by pie. The atmosphere between them was relaxed and playful; Dean made as many jokes as he could think of, and Cas’s reaction was usually the confused head tilt, and Cas spent the entire time gazing at the wonderful human in front of him.

At some point Dean had stretched out his legs under the table, and one of them came to rest against Cas’s leg. Instead of withdrawing he left it where it was, savouring the delicious feeling of body contact – even through their clothes. They pressed against each other where they touched, and it made them both feel a little bolder. The eye contact became more intense; so much so that Dean abruptly got up from the table and said "Let’s go Cas. Now."

While Cas was wondering what had gone wrong, Dean paid the waitress and led them outside back to the car. As Cas was about to ask if everything was ok Dean grabbed hold of him, shoved him against the car and kissed him so passionately and hungrily he thought he might have died and gone to Heaven. He wrapped his arms around Dean and pressed his body against him as hard as he could, while kissing him back, until neither of them could breathe and they had to pull apart.

"Dean" whispered Cas.

"Yeah" Dean whispered back.

This was truly the most magical night of Cas’s entire existence, and he never wanted it to end. He leaned forward and connected their lips again, and they kissed over and over again. Cas’s hands came up underneath Dean’s shirt, and he stroked the skin that he found there. Dean’s hands found their way into Cas’s hair – the sensation drove Cas wild – making it even more messy than normal. Eventually, after what seemed like hours, Dean reluctantly said "we should probably go home now."

They got back into the car, and this time their hands found each other’s and they intertwined their fingers. They stayed like this until they arrived back at the bunker, and although they had to let go of each other in order to get out of the car they immediately held hands again and walked inside that way. Thankfully, it appeared that Sam had already gone to bed so he didn’t witness the utterly dishevelled state they were in.

Dean wasn’t ready to go any further with Cas yet but he didn’t want the night to end either, so he suggested watching a movie. Cas agreed readily, and they cosied up to each other on the couch, occasionally making out, while watching Star Wars. They fell asleep on the couch, limbs tangled, completely exhausted but ecstatically happy and stayed there until Sam found them that way the following morning.

Sam squealed like a girl in a cutesy anime to see that the two most important people in the world to him had finally got their act together and done something about the ridiculous amount of sexual tension. "Finally" he said, as he went back to his room happily.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been three weeks; three weeks of getting to know everything they could about each other. Not just physically, but emotionally as well, and it was bliss.

It wasn’t all flower petals and rainbows, they still went on hunts and dealt with a variety of monsters, but in their down time it was suddenly all so different. There was laughter and music, and the lesson in classic movies was ongoing.

Sam had been gone on a hunt for a couple of days – it only needed one of them – and Dean and Cas were lying on the couch, tangled around each other. Neither of them were wearing shirts, as it was just the two of them, and Cas was pressing lazy kisses on Dean’s ribs.

As he did he noticed something strange; every time he planted a kiss a new freckle would appear, then slowly vanish. _Hmm,_ he thought, _this requires further investigation._

For the next few minutes he would kiss, then watch the freckles appear then disappear until eventually Dean noticed and said "what are you doing Cas?"

"Look Dean" he replied, "look what happens when I kiss you."

He kissed him again and Dean watched in amazement as there was a new freckle, which then quickly faded. It was too adorable and Dean started to laugh uproariously as Cas repeated his trick over and over again, so neither of them noticed that Sam arrived back early and came into the room. Sam wasn’t trying to be pervy, but he saw what was going on and decided that this phenomenon needed some research.

He backed slowly and quietly out of the room and went to the library, where he quickly located the book on angels that he wanted. He found the relevant page, which informed him that angel kisses, when combined with grace and love could produce freckles on the skin. So that meant… Cas really loved Dean!

This knowledge filled Sam with so much joy; Dean and Cas were happy and would continue to be. Dean had never thought that he would find love, he had just assumed that he was destined to be alone. No-one had expected this turn of events, and as long as Dean and Cas kept their sexy times to themselves then Sam couldn’t be happier.

 

 

 

 

   

 


End file.
